Forbidden Love II - Black Star Rises
by alvind-rod
Summary: It's 2 years since Hiccup and Toothless have put the stop towards the war between Dragons and Vikings which he starts becoming Hero as the Outcast Hero. He begins wondering if he could still have Toothless inside of his life even if his life as Hero. A new enemy appears which he starts putting chaos into Hiccup's life which he will have to make choice of being the Hero of his tribe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Beginning of New Life

Here's the new chapter of being Forbidden Love II. Please remember I don't own anything in HTTYD.

Hiccup's eyes were looking his surrounds of the village of Berk which it was nearing sunlight shrines around the areas as his mind begins telling himself of being 'It's being 2 years since me and Toothless have put the end towards the war between Dragons and Vikings..but something is telling me...that another war is going to beginning soon..' which he starts sitting down onto the edge of the house awhile his clothes were dark brown leather sleeveless shirt with black long pants and dark silver fur boots and his black base with silver metal sword was strap onto his back than he begin asks himself of having serious-voice of being "I nearly...lost everything..." as his memories brings themselves back to the point where Stoick his father didn't want anything to do with him.

Monsterous Nightmare was the guard of the princess were his eyes were looking of being top of the cliff as his mind begins telling himself as 'Hiccup...It's being close to 2 years but your keeping your promise to stay away from the princess' which he starts showing a little smile onto his dark red scales awhile he starts laying his body down onto the soft rocks as he feels something far away wasn't going to let this peace to stay.

Hiccup starts getting up from his seat of the rooftop of the home which his eyes looks over towards Toothless who was walking towards Gobber's Store of trying to get to see Hiccup which her mind brought back the memories about his promise to stay away from herself which she doesn't know how to handle her heart begin torn from the duties of the princess annd Hiccup's life as Outcast Hero as she starts asking herself with soft-honest voice as "I sometimes wish that Hiccup would stop and think about herself of trying to make the peace for Dragons and Vikings.

He starts closing his eyes of remembering his words about his father's words after he founds out that Hiccup was Outcast Hero and he says of being serious-honest voice which it was "My Son...your going to become real men...but as Outcast Hero..you'll always make new and dangerous enemies...so I can ask you..not let anybody inside of your heart" awhile Stoick's eyes shows serious inside of them as both of them were sit down at the wooden light brown table inside of they're home awhile the fireplace was left-center of them. Hiccup's eyes looks over towards his father of having dark-serious eyes of being said about himself as "Dad...Why is hard to become Hero?" as his father's eyes looks over to fire place with soft-honest experssion onto his face.

Hiccup's eyes opens of hearing dragon's help from lands nearing far away from Berk which he starts getting up from his seat as his hands hangs onto his ledge of the roof of jumps inside of his room than Hiccup pulls his black long jacket with dark silver dragon symbol onto his right side of his chest which he starts putting his arms into the sleeves as his face starts showing seriousiness inside of them as he begins walking outside of his home and Stoick sees Hiccup with serious-face which his mind begins telling himself of being 'His life beginning to turn inside of being Hero...' as he starts wondering about his son becoming Full-Time Hero of saving all of the dragons and vikings inside of his life.

Hiccup begins taking his hood from his black jacket's hood over his face awhile he pulls his undershirt over his face which his eyes were only showing as he starts looking at Nightmare with serious eyes awhile he says with dark-serious voice of being "Can you take me where they need my help" as Nightmare's eyes looks over towards the him which she's surprise to see Outcast Hero infront of her as she heard about the stories about him of saving every dragon from the evil queen awhile she starts laying herself down onto the soft-grass than he comes up onto her back softly afterwards of rubbing her head softly with his warm left hand as she starts enjoying the touch from his movements of his hand onto her scales as they starts flying towards the island where his eyes looks over to sees 4 men trying to keep a black with dark blue scales wings Monsterous Nightmare which it was female which he speaks towards Nightmare that his riding at the moments of being quiet-soft voice which it was "Listen...I'm going to jump but I want you to hide somewhere...where they will not find you".

Hiccup's eyes looks down onto the 4 men who were arm with wooden bows and steel needles to take down dragons or anybody whose trying to protect themselves as he bends down towards the saddle which he jumps towards the four men who weren't expecting the Outcast Hero coming down towards them which he lands onto his feet from 5 feet from the air as he quickly kicks the first men inside of his head with furious kick as the three men looks to sees him of having serious-scared eyes as they says towards each other of being "It's him..the Outcast Hero" awhile Hiccup's eyes looks at them of having dark-serious eyes of being wondering what are they doing towards the dragon whose was looking at him of being helpless inside of her position which he was going to make one of these men talk about where to find they're boss or leader.

One of the men starts grabs his dark silver base with black sword which he begins running towards him of holds his sword inside of his right hand awhile the other one brings out his staff with it has large-sharp sword onto the ends of it as the three one grabs the smoke pellet from his pocket as he starts dropping themselves down onto the hard grounds which a dark silver fog appears around themselves and Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes widens of sees the fog was showing it's effects of surrounding the area as he starts dodging the movements of trying to being hit by a sword from the staff which his mind begins working of trying to find a way of defeating enemy inside of the fog which Monnsterous Nightmare Guard teach him how to see inside of the blindess as his right hand grabs his sword which he protects himself from being stab from the staff's sword with his own awhile his eyes starts showing signs of where the enemy was. The attack was quickly with silent which his eyes sees the first men with the staff as he knocks the sword away from himself awhile he punches the men's jaw furious-quickly as he didn't see it coming towards himself.

His dark-serious eyes looks over towards the two other men who were trying to find a way to defeat this Outcast Hero whose infront of themselves as both of them begins running towards Hiccup quickly awhile Outcast Hero begins dodging one's weapon as he kicks the other's leg with thump was heard from the attack which he starts pushing the other men's sword back towards the wall afterwards being seriously beaten from Hiccup as he slices the seconds chest which it was might to knock himself out from the attack as he punches the last men's rib cage with furious-focus punch from his left hand as he speaks with dark-serious voice of being "Who is your boss? Why is he attacking dragons?" awhile his sword was nearing touching the men's throat which he could feel the metal touching his skin as he felt fear for the first time inside of his life.

Nightmare's eyes were widen as her hero was threaten another human which her mind begins telling herself with soft-honest voice which it was 'He's very talent and strong...I hope he doesn't come after my life next' awhile the men begins speaking with soft-scared voice as his eyes connects with Outcast Hero's dark brown eyes which they holds death inside of them of being "Yes...Drago..will not being happy about this" afterwards of getting his questions answer from the men's voice than Hiccup knocks the men out of punches his right side of his face hard-focus attack with his right hand forms the punch and Hiccup walks over towards Nightmare who was hold down by ropes by her paws towards her wings which he speaks with soft-serious voice as "It's alright...I'm here to help you.." than he starts cutting the ropes with his dagger which it was holding inside of his dark brown belt around his waist.

Nightmare felt her wings and paws freedom from the ropes as Hiccup's eyes looks onto the designs of being use to make the ropes which he starts wondering inside of his mind brought the question which it was 'Whose Drago and what does he need dragons for?' awhile he starts bending towards the hard ground with his left leg awhile the female dragon walks towards him as she asks him with soft-honest voice of being "Outcast..I want to thank you for saving my life.." than his eyes looks up towards the Nightmare infront of himself which his head nods of being understanding about the solution which his voice begins working onto talking with soft-serious as "Do you know who Drago is?". Nightmare's eyes becomes widen of remembers the name from long time ago which her mind starts working onto the memories as she was cage by Drago of trying to make herself into slave for his army.

Nightmare begins telling her tales of being trap by the person she knows as Drago which he was nearly madmen with dark-twist plan of trying to take over the world with dragons armies as Hiccup begins sits down towards the soft grass of his head nods of understanding which he begins understanding this new enemy wasn't going to being easy to take down after explaining with details where Drago was going to being heading after getting his armies ready for the new world order.

Hiccup says with serious-honest voice as he starts climbing onto the Nightmare's saddle of going back towards Berk which the other Nightmare starts agreed onto coming with him back towards his village being safe with Outcast Hero which her eyes looks over towards Hiccup as she felt warming feeling around this person which it was nearing nice to being nearing himself awhile Hiccup and Hookfang starts flying towards Berk as Hiccup's mind brought back about how the men was scared to tell about Drago which it was coming to what Drago is might being dangerous character to mess around with dragons.

As the lands far away from Berk which 5 mens starts speaking with soft-honest voices of being "Where's Team 4.." which they starts becoming worried that the rumors about the Outcast Hero was right which dark-shadow of men starts walking towards them as he implies towards them of being anger-serious voice which it was "Go..and don't come back unless you want to dead.." awhile they starts showing fear inside of they eyes which they start climbing onto they're dragons of flying towards the location where Hiccup was last seen from afterwards of being the shadow men speaking towards himself with dark-serious as his smiles starts showing dark-twist inside of his face as it was 'The Outcast Hero...I finally found you..'

Next Time - Truth about New Enemies and Old Threats

Please R & R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Next Time - Truth about New Enemies and Old Threats

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II.

Hiccup was flying top of Hookfang which his eyes looks back towards the island where his mind begins thinking about whose is Drago or his plans onto building dragon's army to battle the other forces inside of the world which he begins asking himself with serious-honest voice which it was 'Why does everybody want to use the dragons for' as he becomes serious inside of his eyes which the Nightmare's eyes looks over of sees Outcast Hero inside of deep throughts about the new enemy or adventure that he has to take to fight this new person who dares to tries to make the peace inside of viking and dragons ends. Hookfang begins thinking inside of her mind about Hiccup of being the Outcast Hero which she wonders about his safety because his never show any signs of giving up of trying to keep everyone safe from harm.

She lays her paws onto the soft-hard grass=grounds which Hiccups climbs off of her back-saddle softly which he lands with his two feet onto the hard grounds which he begins walking towards his home of having the serious inside of his eyes as he doesn't notice Toothless watching him from the rooftop nearing like 20 meters away from him as her mind begins thinking about her future mate going to hurt himself of trying to keep the peace which it was coming time for herself to decide if she wants Hiccup as a mate or move on to find another mate because his hero's life wasn't going to let them to being together as mates because his going to make enemies.

Toothless begins walking away from her position of knows her answer about her question was going to being 'no' because Hiccup wants to protect her from the dangers of his life being the Outcast Hero which his eyes looks over towards the rooftop of where Toothless was located at before which his mind begins thinking about Toothless as he never talks or tries to have convection around her because his feelings or emotions of being guilt to disppointment of trying to not make a move onto her as his promise twoards the Nightmare was being keep for her safetly.

He sees Gobber and other teenagers were talking about they're journies of being becoming friends with dragons which Astrid's eyes looks over to sees Hiccup taking his hood and undershirt off of his face which his face was holding serious-throughts awhile she replies towards herself which it was 'It was wrong with you, Hiccup...you don't let anybody get to close to you' awhile her face becomes worried about her friend of being Hiccup who was walking over to his wooden big home which Stoick and Hiccup starts making it bigger than before to make it look little more home-warming around the dragons awhile the house has gain more room inside of the living to dining room as Hiccup's room was being different as he has secret closet for his Outcast Hero's outfit to make sure nobody's notices his deeds of being the Outcast Hero.

The other teens looks over to sees Hiccup walking away from themselves which Snotlut was thinking about his cousin because he was nearing mysterious wasn't good enough reason to get inside of his business but his mind begins thinking of being 'I wish Hiccup would talk with someone because they are dark times coming for himself of being the Outcast Hero...' awhile his memories starts appearing as his father starts telling him of having serious-honest voice which it was "Son...Hiccup's path is nearly narrow one...and nobody could help him get out of it...but he's more different than before...like he's scared to let anybody close to himself now" afterwards of sits down at the dining table of trying to help his cousin out of his path of being nearing impossible to get out of.

Hiccup opens the light brown wooden front door of his home which his eyes sees his father over towards the dark leather chair of being made by wood and bear's fur as he starts walking towards it of sits down towards the couch which he begins asking him with serious-honest voice of being "Dad...whose is Drago?" awhile Stoick's eyes looks over to his son as his eyes widen which it inside of them were surprise because Drago was nearing mad-men when he last went to cheif's meetings before the wars of dragons and vikings.

"Drago is madmen and his mind isn't the health one either..." Stoick begins telling his son of having serious-truthfull voice which his eyes looks over towards the middle of they're home which it was fire for dinner as his memories awhile he remembers how Drago come inside of the cheif's meeting of trying to make peaceful but he wants to rule the world with his dragons army because his mind begins thinking with serious-honest voice of being 'He always wants everything in the world...but there's some people who don't want but chaos around the world' afterwards of being serious-face as he continues talking which it was "Son...sometimes when you face a men who has nothing but chaos..than you need to talk with them...they only want chaos or destruction of everything peaceful" as Hiccup's serious eyes looks over towards his father of wondering inside of his mind about why is Drago acting around dragons to become slaves of his own.

Stoick's eyes looks over towards his son of holding honest-truth inside of his eyes awhile his mind begins thinking about how his son was becoming legend by using the duel-weild action during the Dragon's Training Ring to fight Nightmare to become one of them which it lead towards Tooothless being discover which he begins understanding after the year passes that Hiccup couldn't love her back because he couldn't allow Toothless inside of his life of being worried to scared about her safetly around him. "Hiccup...I have something for you..." he begins talking with serious-kind voice which he starts getting up from his seat as he reaches inside of the wooden closet after opening it up to grabs a dark silver base with black and dark red stronger than metal sword which Stoick puts his hands to give it towards Hiccup which his eyes becomes widen of being surprise by the new sword as it was being nearly impossible to being build something like this.

"Thanks Dad.." Hiccup's voice of being soft-honest as he implies which his eyes looks down towards the sword of grabs the base with his right hand of wondeirng inside of his mind about his skills of being duel-wield master as he starts thinking about his life of being the Outcast Hero. The memories of his first year starts becoming more clear as his adventures of trying to save the dragon's lives which Hiccup did encounter the same silver night fury again as she was playing around with the dark-brown wild hogs as he starts remembering how to save her life from the attention she almost cause herself to have.

Hiccup was running towards the cries of help from female dragon which he was wearing black with dark silver leather shirt, dark red dragon onto his chest and dark blue pants long towards his feet awhile his eyes could being seen from his hood than he begins speaking with soft-honest voice of sees the dark silver night fury trying to get away from wild hogs which her eyes were fear inside of them but Hiccup begins seems know she was playing or acting her out of her natural right. His mind begins telling himself of being 'She's just playing around them...' which he jumps from the tree branch which he was holding his position as his feet lands onto the soft-grass which his eyes were serious awhile he says with dark-serious voice towards the hogs of being "Go home..or would you rather dead right here" afterwards of grabbing his black leather base with black metal sword from his back strap.

The wild hog's eyes becomes widen of seen the Outcast Hero which they begins running away from the female dragon and Hiccup as he starts walking towards her of being serious-honest voice of being "Those...weren't easy to fool around..with" awhile her eyes widen of become surprise about this human infront of herself because she never heard another human talking towards herself like this way before. Her mind begins working onto the question about his identity as her voice becomes kind-honest which it was "Who are you...and Why did you save me?" awhile his eyes looks around his surrounds of being forest trees every where his eyes met as he starts replies of being same experssion inside of his voice of being "I have my reasons to save you...but you need to stop playing around with things you don't know anything about" and he begins walking towards the trees of disppearing from her seen eyes which her heart starts beating which she starts becoming confuse about this new feeling for Outcast Hero.

As Hiccup's mind come back from the memories of saving the silver night fury weren't easy task to keep hidden from which he starts getting himself off of the leather-wooden couch as Hiccup walks upstair towards his bedroom of having serious-honest face about his questions onto whose Drago and why is madmen want dragons with.

Toothless was flying inside of Hiccup's bedroom window which her eyes looks over towards Hiccup of having curious-eyes as she asks him of having soft-honest voice which it was "Hiccup...how many more are you going to try and save...till you decide your ready to become my mate?" awhile his serious-eyes looks over towards her which Hiccup begins thinking about his relationship with Toothless at first being lovers at the first year but they're relationship was starting to become more distance from each other because of not knowing how to act around each other.

"We can never being together...because the Outcast Hero will always have enemies.." He starts telling her of being serious-honest voice which he starts walking towards his dark brown wooden closet as it holds Outcast Hero's outfits which Toothless begins walking over towards Hiccup's position of being worried inside of her eyes awhile she begins speaking with honest-kind voice which it was "Everybody..needs someone's help...even Outcast Hero needs help.." and she runs towards the window of flying though into the light blue skies as her mind begins asking herself of being 'It feels like he wants answers but nobody could answer him at this moment...' as Hiccup looks over towards the map of islands of shows Berk being the middle of the map which there was Outcast Island down onto the southern parts of the map which he remembers how he helps and saves Outcast people but they agreed onto the peace-treaty which it was nearing almost cost Hiccup's wedding ring which Alvin agrees if Hiccup wants to get married with Outcast Daughter which it could never happen because his heart doesn't belong towards herself.

"Maybe Alvin...has more answers about who is Drago?" Hiccup starts telling himself with soft-serious voice of thinking about his journeys of going towards the Outcast Island to ask some questions about Drago which he starts wearing dark-silver long jacket towards legs with black leather shirt and same dark blue pants onto his legs which he begins walking down inside of his home as his mind wonders about how his father thinks about his son going to ask old threat about this new enemy.

Hiccup opens the wooden door of having serious-honest face which he begins walking towards the dragon of sees Hookfang ready to take off into the skies which she speaks with her voice of being soft-kind as "Hiccup...are you going to Outcast Island?" of being curious inside of her mind because she doesn't know how to explain why Hiccup wants to go and see the old threat again which he climbs onto her back saddle awhile he starts implies towards her of being dark-serious voice which it was "Yes I'm going over to ask something.." afterwards of putting his hood over his face than his right hand pulls his undershirt over his face of having serious-honest inside of his eyes as both of them starts flying towards Outcast Island of trying to leave quickly and quietly of not wants to hold much attention towards themselves.

Next Time - Past Events Comes Back to Haunt

Please R & R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Pasts Events Comes Back to Haunt

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II and there's going to being O/C that belongs to me.

Hiccup was flying with Hookfang towards Outcast Island to speak with Alvin about information about Drago which his mind begins thinking about how's life was going to being very dangerous which his eyes looks down onto Toothless' position as she was talking with her fellow dragons about her subject of being the princess of dragons which he begins talking with himself with serious-honest voice of being 'I need more answers about Drago..I can't being bother with my feelings around Toothless right now' as his relationship with her was being great start last year which his memories were coming back towards the point when they first broke up because his Outcast Hero's life was getting inside of they're lives.

He starts flying though the dark skies as the sunlight was shows around the silver clouds which his mind begins thinking about his relationship with Toothless and promise with Nightmare Guard to leave Toothless out of his life than he begins looks down towards Outcast Island which Hookfang begins laying her paws onto the hard groudnds of rocks which her eyes looks around the islands which she begins asking Hiccup with soft-honest voice which it was "Where's everybody..." afterwards of saying that which every viking of being outcasts comes out of they're hiding places to surprise them but Hiccup was ready for them awhile his right hand grabs his sword from his back but Alvin walks forwards of speaks with serious-voice as "Stand down..Hiccup...long time no see or talk, old friend" awhile his hair and beard were together as the same and his outfit was still the same as year ago after Hiccup gave peace between Outcast and Berk islands.

Hiccup's eyes looks around the soldiers as his eyes connects with Alvin's eyes as his being serious-honest which he says of being serious-honest voice which it was "What do you know about Drago?" awhile Alvin's eyes widen a little of shows surprise inside of them whichever they starts walking towards his home of having convection between one another as he says "Drago is a madmen...but I did met him once.." afterwards of Alvin's memories were coming towards himself of being serious-honest about how Drago wants to stop the wars between Outcast and Berk long time ago when they were enemies.

His eyes starts wondering about his life before the Berk become his allie with Outcasts which his voice of begins asking himself with serious-kind voice of being "Hiccup...why do you want to know about Drago?" awhile both of them begins walking towards Alvin's home with serious thoughts inside of each other's mind which Hiccup's eyes weren't showing anything about the truth of trying to learn more about Drago as he opens the dark brown wooden door of his home which his daughter was upstairs inside of her bedroom of trying to figure out more things about the dragons as Outcast Hero does.

Both of them walks towards his light brown table which Alvin's eyes looks over towards Hiccup of being honest mind which he continues talking about his meeting with Drago as it was starts being calm-serious voice which it was "He was stranger inside of my eyes...the others weren't taking him serious but we listen towards himself of his speaking with soft-honest voice" awhile Hiccup listens the tale which Alvin's eyes looks onto the chiefs were talking about the solution of being dragon's wars.

As stranger walks inside of the room of having black armor suit with dark silver leather pants as he begins speaking with serious voice as "I think I found your solutions were great answers...but just turn to me and I will help you to get rid of the dragons.." than Stoick's eyes looks around the cheifs of having serious-honest throughts about this men's dealing with dragons which everybody begins telling themselves that this men was out of his mind which his voice becomes dark-twist serious which it was "You regret to see the end of this day.." as he begins walking out of the room than the dragon starts attacking the room of furious attack of flames as Alvin and Stoick could only being the only survivors of the great chiefs of the days where Drago comes to help themselves with dragon's war.

Hiccup's eyes widen of knowing that his thoughts of his mind becomes serious about the solution of trying to save and convince Drago's actions were wrong around the Berk and Outcast peaceful treaty as his ears begins hearing footsteps which it was Alvin's daughter as her name was Asuna as she walks inside of the room awhile of being nearly Hiccup's age as she was wearing light blue leather shirt with black long pants down towards her legs which it was wearing black fur boots and her hair was dark brown but her tips were black as her father's. Her eyes were light brown awhile she looks over towards Hiccup's position which her face shows surprise of seen Hiccup for the first time inside of her life nearing after 2 years have pass from last meeting which she begins speaking of being calm-serious voice which it was "Hiccup...what are you doing around here?" as her mind begins telling herself about Outcast Hero's deeds were done by Hiccup but she doesn't have information about his secret life.

His eyes looks over towards her which it was "Just here...I need some answers that's it" afterwards of being gets up from his seat of the table which he starts walking to front door as Alvin speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Asuna...someday..Hiccup is going to need your help" awhile her mind becomes serious about the solution of her father of trying to convince which she begins looks over towards Hiccup's located which he starts walking out of the house as his mind begins telling himself as his eyes looks over towards a small town towards the east which he starts thinking about his job of being Outcast Hero.

Hiccup climbs onto Hookfang's saddle as he speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Come on...Let's go and see what the solution about?" as both of them starts flyig towards the village of where the men with strange symbols onto they're chests and shoulders were shown onto they're armors as his mind begins tells himself with serious-calm voice as 'Those men...might know where Drago is...I will make one of them talk' awhile his mind thinks about the patterns of going to take down his enemies down awhile he leads Hookfang towards the forest around the village of going to hide her position from the sights of the soldiers.

His footsteps starts jumps towards the trees of being serious-silent around his surrounds as Hiccup starts walking towards the village of uses the branches of trees which his eyes were watching the soft-grass and rocks of trying to senses any presence around his lands awhile his mind begins thinking about the solution of saving everybody inside of the village first than his voice will have talk with one guards which it was leader inside of the crowds.

Hiccup jumps down from tree's branch softly and quietly of trying to approaches the village without attention towards himself as he begins walking towards the first guard as his left hand forms a fist than punches his waist as the guard about scream for help which he finds his head slamming though wooden wall awhile his eyes looks over to sees the other guards of checking about the position of fallen one. Three of them starts says with serious-nervous voices of being "Who took this men out?" as they're eyes were trying to find the men whose damage they're cormades than Asuna's dragon was Silent Death which she starts walking towards the village of having serious-honest eyes as the guard's eyes sees daughter of Alvin from Outcast Island which the guards takes her inside of his hostage of holding her onto his strong arms.

She was trying to find out what is wrong with the neighbor village as the Outcast Hero jumps from the wooden building which he lands his feet onto the hard grounds which his dark-serious eyes were cover by his black hood as the black long jacket which the wind blows around his jacket as he starts speaking with honest voice of being "If release Asuna...than I promise not to break your arms.." for the mind was thinking which it was 'What the hell is she doing around here?' as the questions were coming around his thoughts. The guard begins smiling about promise of not going to approach them with the girl inside of they're arms as he speaks with serious-voice which his dagger was nearing touching Asuna's fresh throat afterwards of becoming anger about his decision which Hiccup's eyes looks down onto the grounds of shows a dark-serious arau around himself as he throws a smoke pellet over towards the guards which they're sights were blind of the black fog.

Hiccup's left hand forms a fist into pushes his fist onto the second guard than his knee hits the other one of leaving last one alone which he was showing no mercy around the guards as his right punch hits the last guard's ribs with furious-quickly punches which he releases the girl who was lost her sight of seen which she felt warmth and comforting feels around Outcast Hero's armor as her heart starts beating for thousands seconds as the sunlight appears around themselves afterwards of jumps away from the danger of holding the guard which he lays herself down next towards the wooden door of house which he begins talking with soft-voice of being "I only want you to...get safety".

Hiccup begins walking towards guard as his hands were holds his waists where his ribs where which he starts punches themselves awhile he speaks of being serious-anger voice of being "In my count...I still have 9 ribs..I can break" than his eyes looks into the guards of being dark-serious awhile Asuna's eyes widens of sees Outcast Hero was trying to get more answers from the guard about Drago's position or where he locates at. Stoick and Gobber was flying with they're dragons which they lands onto they're paws onto the soft grass which Hiccup knocks them out of being hard fist towards his jaw of knocks him out which Outcast Hero stands up onto his feet.

"Stoick...What are you doing around here?" Hiccup says of being serious-honest voice of his eyes looks over towards his father which Asuna's eyes widens which his tone was being dark-mysterious because his indentity was uncover by Asuna's sight or knowledge which Stoick knows about Alvin's daughter wants to know more about the Hero infront of her eyes which he starts talking with serious-honest voice which it was "Outcast Hero...we need to have a talk alone.." awhile Hiccup's mind begins telling himself of having serious throughts about his ways of being private because nobody knows that Hiccup was being Outcast Hero was dangerous life to alive. Stoick's mind begins telling himself of having serious throughts about his son's life going about to risk of trying to save everybody and dragon from the evil clutches which it was nearing hard to handle themselves.

Hiccup walks over to his dragon of being Hookfang which his eyes were shows serious-emotoinless as he climbs onto the saddle of wants to being left alone which he starts flying towards the south where the dark silver clouds surrounds around the sunlight and dark blue skies as he lays down onto the saddle of trying to calm his nerves.

As Toothless begins walking towards the cliff of the dark brown mountain as her mind starts telling herself which it was 'I hope you could find your happiness, Hiccup' awhile her eyes starts crying out of sadness because she felt heart was being destroy by Hiccup's life of being Outcast Hero was going to make him do things that nobody will ever being face inside of they're lives.

Stormfly was walking over towards her best friend of being worried about the princess which she begins talking with honest-calm voice as "Do you think Hiccup...wants this life of his to being your end?" as she let her paws down towards the hard rocky grounds than her eyes looks over towards her best friend's location of speaking which she starts talking with soft-honest voice of being "If the day does come for me...to dead..than I want you to give this to Hiccup..." as her right black paw was shows letter for Hiccup which she wasn't wants to see herself being killed but if it's the fate's choice than she'll let it happen as the time comes for it.

Next Time - Meeting Death For First Time.

I'm really sorry of being late of this new update for this story but R & R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Meeting Death for First Time

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II.

Hiccup and Hookfang flying though the dark gray and white clouds around the dark blue skies which his mind begins thinking about his father's words about Drago being madmen which her eyes looks up to Hiccup of having serious-worried eyes which it was "Hiccup...Sometimes...you'll face someone who wants to kill or chaos inside of the world" of trying to get her words inside of his mind of serious throughts than he says of being serious-honest voice as "So what will you have me do...as Outcast Hero?".

Valka and Stormseeker was flying around inside of the clouds of being dark blue with white and gray clouds which her ears hears growl from Monsterous Nightmare as her eyes looks up of sees a human which her mind doesn't know what to say about this and her voice begins telling herself of being serious-kind voice as 'If it's Drago's spy than I will end his life...when he lands both of themselves for break' awhile Stormseeker felts something that he hasn't feels around this human which he begins telling himself of being 'This human is different from the others...and his scent feels safe and comforting like the legends tells..'

"Let's see who it is?" She speaks towards her dragon with soft-kind voice awhile her dark brown eyes looks onto a men whose wearing black long jacket down onto his legs with dark silver leather undershirt covering his face nearing as his black hood was covers his dark brown hair, dark brown leather pants and black fur boots as his dark brown eyes looks over towards herself of being wondering face as he starts talking with her of being serious-honest voice which it was "Who are you? Why are you following me?" as her mind becomes wondering throughts about sounds of his voice which her head tilts down onto her dragon's face.

Valka's eyes widens inside of her dark brown helmet awhile her outfit was the normal when she build it around the year ago as her mind thinks about his form awhile she sees duel swords onto his backstraps and her mind begins tellings herself which it was 'Isn't possible for anybody to handle two swords at same time...' awhile she starts flying towards a cave of waves her staff of follow me towards the safety area.

Hiccup's mind begins thinking about his thoughts inside of his mind says 'Should I really follow her or she trying to make me meet Death?' as Hookfang's eyes becomes wondering which her eyes looks up towards Hiccup's face form awhile both of them starts flying towards cave where Valka and her dragons were surrounds themselves as Hiccup takes his undershirt and hood off as the dragon's heads bows down of shows respect of knows who the person infront of they're eyes as Valka's eyes widen of sees her boy for the first time inside of her life which she begins thinking about how he has grown of being 16 yrs of age. The light orange and red fire shows the light around the surrounds as his eyes looks around the area of the caves which it was honest-calm dragons as one of them speaks with soft-honest of being "We have heard stories of you...Outcast Hero" as his eyes looks onto the legend who ends the war awhile he starts wondering inside of his mind about how young human defeat evil queen alone.

Valka's eyes begins wondering about this mysterious human which who was infront of herself as she starts walking closer to him and Hiccup's takes his hood and undershirt off to shows his face towards Valka's eyes sees the mark onto his chin as it was mark of dragon when he gotten from being a baby than she begins walking closer to his face with her hand lays onto his face softly of being surprise by her action because nobody has ever done this action towards himself which he asks her of having soft-honest voice which it was "Who are you...?" of being his eyes are questions inside of themselves.

As Stoick's mind begins racing about where his son went off towards his next journey which he begins talking with his best friend of being Gobber which he begins talking with him of having serious voice of being "What I am going to do with him, Gobber" awhile his eyes were looking over towards the village of being destroy from dragons and vikings from Drago's armies as his mind begins thinking about where his son is going inside of his life of being Outcast Hero. Gobber's mind begins thinking about Hiccup's lifestyle was beginning to take for the worst nearing which he speaks with honest-serious voice as "He will have to make decision that nobody else wants to face, Stoick" as the sunlight begins shows around the village of promising of new life to begins again. Asuna's eyes looks into dark-white oceans waters which her mind starts thinking about whose the Outcast Hero was and why did try to save her life when he could've 'talk' with other guards for more information about where Drago was as her voice inside of her mind begins says 'Who are you, Outcast Hero...' awhile she thinks about how mightly and amazing his mind was begin around the solution which her heart begins beating fast for unknown reasons because he saved her life.

Asuna's eyes widen because of her heart beating fast as she never felt this way before awhile she walks over towards her dragon than climbs onto her dragon softly and she speaks with soft-kind voice of being "Take me back to Outcast..." than Stoick stops her of being serious face which he tells her of being "Tell your father...that Drago is coming...and don't fight him." as his mind begins thinking about his new allie which it was Alvin was thinking about his daughter who went after Outcast Hero to discover who he is.

Stoick and Gobber climbs onto the dragon's saddle softly as they speaks towards they're dragons to follow Hiccup's scent to where he is awhile they starts flying towards the location as Hiccup's eyes widen which he sees the stranger takes her helmet off her of her face softly of she says "Hiccup..." as his mind begins telling himself of being serious throughts and grabs his black with dark silver metal blade with his right hand of he asks her with serious-voice which it is "How do you know my name?" awhile his sword is points at her throat. Valka's eyes were widen of having scared-confusion because her only son doesn't know his own mother which she speaks "Mother...never forgets her child's name.." as her voice shows truthful-honest awhile her mind begins hoping that Hiccup would lay down his weapon which her eyes are surprise to see another blade inside of dragon's saddle which her thougths begins telling herself of being 'He can handle two swords at once..'

Hiccup's right hand lows his sword onto the ground as his eyes becomes widen which he hugs her tightly as Valka's eyes become surprise because her mind begins thinking about how much her son has grown which she pulls away of looks into his outfit of being Outcast Hero's outfit as she speaks of being honest-voice which it was "So this..the legendary Outcast Hero.." awhile her eyes were shows amazement inside of the design of the clothing than his mind begins thinking about how long he wanted to his mother inside of his life. Hiccup's voice starts coming back towards himself of being wondering face which his mind begins thinking about his life was going to take turn for good-side because his thoughts thinks about how he's going to tell his mother about himself falling in love with Toothless whose Night Fury awhile he was keeping his promise to stay away from her presences.

Valka begins walking towards the enterance of mountain as she starts talking with Hiccup of being "Come with me..quickly" awhile his eyes looks onto the dragons which they says "Go ahead and go with her.." awhile he starts following his mother with quick footsteps which his mind wonders about how did she survive for this long afterwards of being serious face than he asks her with serious-honest type inside of his voice of being "How..did you escape Death..?" awhile she stops inside of her tracks of walking awhile her face turns to sees her son's serious face awhile she says "I escape it...by my friend, Stormseeker" as both of them begins walking together towards the light of the mountain as they're eyes sees thousands of dragons being freed from Drago's control awhile Hiccup's eyes looks around to sees the different kinds of dragons and his mind begins thinking about his mother of being 'My mother is the true hero...of saving dragons'

Drago's mind begins thinking about Outcast Hero as his eyes looks onto the soldiers of being serious face as he speaks of being serious-voice which it was "Why...have you come back with no dragons" as both of them begins looking each other of trying to come up with answer awhile one of them says with scared voice of being "It was Outcast Hero...he stop all of us..by himself" afterwards his mind begins thinking about Outcast Hero whose nearing legend of beating the Red Death with Night Fury by his side and he stabs dagger inside of the men's heart of killing him instantly as his eyes turns towards the other one of being serious-voice as "You...go and kill or bring me...the Outcast Hero now!" which his head nods 'yes' towards his boss which he starts running towards his dragon to find the Outcast Hero whose going to being hard to find around the places inside of the world.

Drago begins talking with himself of being serious-honest voice which it was 'I hope your great as the stories are post to being...' awhile his eyes looks down onto the oceans turns into circling around of shows dark red eyes looking up towards his master afterwards of thinking about his new enemy was going to itself soon inside of the great war. He begins walking away from the ocean of having dark-twist smile onto his face because his mind was thinking about Outcast Hero's deeds around Berk and Outcast Island was something that every viking were talking about which his eyes looks over towards his dragon's army of being serious-voice of being "It's almost to time for myself...know inside of this pathetic world..."

Hiccup's eyes looks around to sees giant white with dark silver spikes around his back and tail was bigger than Red Death's as his eyes were dark blue of shows kindess for any dragon comes his path which he senses a presences of honest and soul of dragons inside of the new presence as he raises his head looking towards Hiccup as his face was size of mountain nearing which he speaks with kind-voice of being "I sense you have soul of dragon inside of you...young men" which Hiccup's eyes widens of understanding his words afterwards of thinking about his abilities of talking with dragons than his voice comes back towards himself as "Yes I do...but I'm the Outcast Hero" and Valka's eyes widen of being surprise of knowing that her son was special inside of her life because she could hear growls from the king of dragons as Hiccup could speak and understand him of talking with another viking or allie.

"Sometimes...it doesn't matter what kind of Hero you are...as long as you can sacfrice your life to save someone's alives than that's becoming true hero" King speaks with wisdom-honest words inside of his voice which Hiccup becomes surprise inside of his thoughts about never thinking about how to save Toothless' life from being princess which his eyes looks away from Alpha's mind begins thinking about the boy infront of her of being honest thoughts being 'I wonder...if he's ready to face of what's to come in the future'.

Alpha smells Hiccup's scent nearing coming closer to being Night Fury which his eyes widens a little of being surprise inside of his eyes because he never met another human in love with Night Fury before as it only means Princess Night Fury has choosen this human as her mate but his mind begins telling himself of being 'He better make choice to save Night Fury or...his tribe' of thinking about decision about telling the boy what is head of this hero's life which Hiccup's eyes looks around his surrounds of sees clear field of grass and playful baby dragons which nobody could tell them what to do or not.

Toothless was flying towards Hiccup's location because she felt something dangerous coming towards his way which her mind begins telling herself of being 'Hiccup...Please being safe..because without you...I don't know what I'll do without you' as her speed increases of flying though the white and dark silver clouds as she begins thinking about her true powers hidden inside of herself but she never told Hiccup because she was scared to telling him about the power. Throughts inside of her mind were telling herself of being 'Someday...you'll have to make decision between us or staying as the hero...Hiccup' as her heart knows that his choice was being to made someday inside of her future days.

She begins smells around the scent of Hiccup which her eyes sees mountain of ice which it was nearing impossible because she never seen anything like it before because her mind begins thinking about her love for Hiccup's safety awhile she speaks towards herself of being 'what happen around here..' than Toothless flies towards the mountain of knowing where Hiccup's location was being. Her mind begins telling herself of being becareful around her surrounds as her eyes sees different kinds of dragons which they bow they're heads out of respect of seen the Princess of Dragons which she begins talking with kind-voice of being "Have you seen a human who speak like us" as some of them points towards the enterance of the mountain as her mind begins racing about what is she going to say about Hiccup or why did she sneak away from Nightmare Guard to come and find Hiccup alone.

Next Time - Fateful Meeting

Please R & R 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Fateful Meeting

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II and I hope everyone can forgive me of not updating for awhile.

Hiccup's eyes were looking around to sees the peaceful dragons and female dragons flying around the open areas of being freed from the prisonmate inside of the evil Drago whose was still out there inisde of the world which his mind begins thinking about how serious everybody is going to being if Hiccup/Outcast Hero decides to go after himself because Drago was nearing madmen whose loves chaos and destruction which his mind was set on taking over the world or setting up for fire inside of it. His mind begins telling himself about how his life was going to being differcult around the sujbect around the family solution because his father doesn't know about his mother, Valka being alive around for years which his voice speaks which it was 'How is my dad going to being like when Valka shows herself around him' as she starts petting the baby dragon's heads softly with her warm hands as they found comfort around inside of the touch than her mind begins telling herself as 'My son has being taking after me...but Outcast Hero is nearing something I never count on to find inside of himself' and she lays her feet down onto the soft grass as the babies starts surrounding around her of being warm and comforting.

The sunlight shrines around Hiccup's position as his face shows deeply concern face about where his father and Gobber were going to say about Valka or Drago trying to find the other dragons to destroy or defeat the rest of us as his eyes looks down onto the dark green fields of being dragons around as Alpha begins talking with Hiccup again of being "Is something troubling you..my boy" as his voice sounds worried-serious about Hiccup's thoughts as his dark brown eyes looks over towards Alpha of being said "I have someone inside of my life...but I don't want her to being hurt because of my actions...or threats that will come after myself".

Alpha's light blue eyes looks over towards Hiccup's position of wondering about the solution of being a hero around the Berk and trying to protect Toothless whose Princess of Dragons which she was Hiccup's future wife but he doesn't want anything to do with her because his jobs of being Outcast Hero was starting to shows signs of never letting himself being with her. Alpha begins telling Hiccup with soft-honest voice as "Sometimes...losing someone close to you makes you feel weak...but know this...they're wills and dreams about you will continue inside of yourself, Hiccup" awhile Hiccup's eyes widen of being surprise by his wisdom words around the subject about his love with Toothless that holds inside of his heart.

Toothless begins walking though the cave which her eyes couldn't believe what she was seen around herself as Cloubjumper flies onto the soft green grass as his eyes looks over his right side of sees the Princess of Dragons inside of his presences and he begins speaking with serious-honest voice which it was "What are you doing around those parts, Princess?" than her mind begins thinking about herself being Princess of Dragons was nearing almost everywhere she went off towards and her voice inside of her mind tells herself to make up a simple lie when her dark green with black slit eyes looks over beyond him of sees Hiccup inside of her presences as her mind tells herself with heartwarming voice of being 'I have found him..'

She begins walking towards Hiccup of being soft-gentle steps with her black paws moving though the soft-grass as her eyes were focus onto Hiccup's postion as Valka's eyes looks up from her position of sees the night fury of being curious about her kind because she never seen another one like her before inside of her life which she founds dark purple mark under neck of telling Valka inside of her mind as 'The Princess of Dragons...is here' as she begins getting off of her seat of the soft grass which her voice tells herself of '...is Hiccup...something close to her heart?'

Hiccup begins senses kicks inside of his mind of telling himself inside of his mind which his right hand holds black handle with dark silver dagger infront of himself as his eyes sees Toothless front of himself as he drops the dagger of being serious-shock awhile Toothless' eyes widen of never felt threat from Hiccup before this was nearing her life-taking one afterwards of apologizing for his actions and she says of being honest-voice of holds a little scared if he didn't stop the dagger like he did before than Hiccup could end his life than she speaks as "Hiccup...I want to being there for you..so we will you let me?" as Valka's eyes sees her son thinking seriously about his relationship with Toothless because it was nearing dangerous to have someone close to you when your being Hero of village.

His mind was trying to figure the words inside of his thoughts about how tell Toothless that he doesn't want her inside of his life because this chaos could cost him something more than he can handle inside of his life and he says "I would love for us to being in relationship..like we had one before all of this" awhile his promise flashes back inside of his mind of being 'I want you promise me something...leave Princess of Dragons out of your life to protect and save her from this'.

Hiccup was going to not follow the orders of the promise because his heart was telling himself to being with Toothless because she is his future mate afterwards of being of serious thoughts than he walks over towards her of puts his arms around her black scale neck warmly and softly as her eyes closes themselves of felt his warmth around her neck which it was something she has miss inside of her lifetime than Toothless' black right paw founds around Hiccup's body softly of holds him close to herself.

Sun shrines around themselves of shows around Hiccup and Toothless holding each other inside of warming hug and Valka says of being soft-kind voice of being "That's how a loving couple shrine though the darkness of lost hope" awhile her mind begins thinking about her husband of being Stoick whose flying with his dragon was towards the island of trying to find Hiccup to talk him out of meeting Drago which he was making his plan but he wants to make quick stop at Berk to meet or trick the Outcast Hero out of his hiding place than Stoick's memories shows themselves of being times where the chiefs were killed inside of the burning building and only his friend, Alvin and himself survived the iccident having only few minor cuts and burn marks onto they're bodies.

Stoick's dragons begins smells around the scent of Princess of Dragons with Hiccup's presence which he tilts his head towards the direction of shows the enterance of where cave is as Gobber nods his head of trusting his best friend's supportive decision of going inside of the cave as his mind begins thinking about losing his wife inside of the dragon's raids which it was nearing heart breaking moment than his light brown eyes looks around his surrounds of being trying to keep his focus onto finding his son as his movements were nearing being quick and quietly because of not wants to make the dragons the wrong move as Hiccup's eyes widens of knows there's a presence of trying to hidden itself away from his senses.

Hiccup puts his black base with dark silver metal sword which his right hand grabs dark silver with black steel sword with focus handle inside of his right hand awhile Valka's eyes looks over towards her son of holding his sword with only one hand of shows surprise inside of her face and eyes because her mind becomes wondering about how much has she lost with Hiccup than her voice begins telling herself of 'He's really a duel-wielding swordsmen...and Alpha spoke of legend warrior is going to bring true peace inside of the world of vikings and dragons'.

He starts walking towards the position of puts his right foot behind himself as his other foot moves forward awhile holds his sword with his right hand of shows his stance of being nearly hard to read as Valka and Toothless were thinking about where did Hiccup's stance for this was nearing something surprising for Hiccup shows around others.

Stoick and Gobber walks inside of the lights for enterance of sees dragons around the area as they're eyes are widen of sees a sword at the fresh neck of Stoick which Hiccup's eyes widen of being surprised by his appearing attack towards his own father as he draws his sword back of being shock of says "I'm deeply sorry dad...I thought you were someone from Drago's army" of his voice-tone shows serious-wondering voice and Gobber's eyes widen of being wondering if Hiccup didn't stop his attack from his sword attack afterwards of accepting his apologizes than Stoick's eyes sees his wife infront of himself as he walks over towards her of being nearing happy than starts smiling warmly to see his wife for the first time as Valka begins saysing with serious-scared voice which it was "I know what are you going to say, Stoick" awhile she starts walking towards her husband of having tears inside of her eyes of happiness runs from her face.

His right hand holds her cheek softly and warmly as he says with soft-heartwarming voice of being "Your beautiful as ever, my love-star" as both of them touches they're foreheads with warmth coming from each other awhile Stoick's mind begins thinking about how I'm going to put my family back together because that's my dreams to come true.

Hiccup starts smiling at his family reforming inside of his eyes as his ears starts hearing cracks inside of the mountain as he speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Alpha...tell everyone dragon to leave the mountain and I deal with this alone" which he climbs onto Toothless' back of puts his undershirt over his face than jerks his hood over his face as his eyes shows seriousiness inside of themselves awhile Valka, Stoick and Gobber flies out of the cave with they're dragons quickly of trying to get away from the location awhile Toothless begins talking with honest-kind voice as "What is the plan..Outcast Hero?" of looking around his position of sees armies of dragons awhile his eyes looks onto a men with black beard with strange clothing onto himself as he jumps towards the land of circling around the men which he speaks of being serious-honest voice which it was "Outcast Hero...finally comes to me as reward of fate".

Hiccup's eyes shows serious-anger inside as he says "You have the power to stop what your doing..." awhile the position moves into the same movement as Drago begins smiling warmly of trying to convince himself that Outcast Hero wants to fight with him than he runs towards him with sword inside of his right hand than he grabs his black base with dark silver metal sword of holds the movements together awhile they're eyes connects with each other of says "Your right...I do have the power...but if you join me...We can make our own island to ruled over with" of trying to trick Outcast Hero.

Stoick, Gobber and Valka's eyes were looking over towards Hiccup's position of fightning Drago which Stoick's mind begins becoming serious about how would his going to fight with madmen inside of his presences afterwards for trying to figure out how help his son which Hiccup kicks Drago's chest of pushes himself away from himself as the directions of the battle is going as Hiccup's throws himself towards Drago's position as he starts ready himself for attack from Outcast Hero but his eyes doesn't see the attack from incoming from his other sword which Valka's eyes widens of says "Hiccup is duel-weilding master.." awhile he cuts the clothing a little than Drago's eyes becomes serious of sees how he could defeat his men with easier than himself.

"Impressive...I feel like I'm amazed at your movements, Outcast Hero" Drago speaks with his serious-honest voice as his eyes looks over towards his position of sees his ships were coming boarding with dragons and his armies than Hiccup begins running away from the battle as Toothless catches up with Hiccup as he jumps onto the rock and he puts himself onto her back softly than all of them starts flying towards Berk.

Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the Drago's position as he shows dark-twist smile onto his face as he says towards the others of "We are going to need a plan of attack to get all of other dragons back from him...but for now...let's rest and celebrate for my mothers return" awhile she smiles warmly at her son's bravity and herioc deeds were nearing of legend but her mind begins asking herself with serious-honest voice as 'I hope Hiccup knows what he doing of being Outcast Hero and relationship with Toothless'.

The sunlight begins shrining around the seas of being dark orange and light red which Alpha's eyes looks onto the dragons brother and sister escaping the island before anything could happen towards themselves as he starts sinking down towards the ocean of finds relaxation awhile the iced-water begins forming around his body awhile his mind begins telling himself of being 'Good Luck...Outcast Hero...my prayers are...with you now' as his eyes closes themselves to rest awhile he doesn't know that Drago had Alpha Dragon himself ready to battle himself for the right of the throne.

Next Time - Return of Loved Ones

Please R & R 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Return of Lost Ones

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love and I hope everyone enjoys the story because it's about to turn into the hero and fightning type of story now.

As Hiccup and his family were flying towards Berk of trying to watch the island before the sunsets onto the dark awhile his eyes looks down to sees Toothless of being safe inside of his vision which Hookfang smiles at they're relationship was coming back together but Hiccup's mind begins thinking about how he tried to convince Drago that of being wrong decision inside of the peaceful world that everyone wants inside of the world which his voice starts telling himself with serious-honest voice which it was 'Everyday I awake...I find myself facing a new enemy each day...there's going to come a day when I'm going to fight someone whose more powerful than myself and someone who I care or love is going to pay the ultrimate price...at the end of my hero deeds' awhile the sunlight shrines around Hiccup's position than Valka's eyes looks over towards her son who was having serious thinking pose of riding his dragon afterwards of trying to get her son to answer the questions inside of her mind about why is Hiccup thinking so much about.

The dark silver clouds were shows around the dark blue skies as Toothless felt Hiccup's vision staring towards herself which her mind begins thinking about giving Hiccup her letter because her mind begins telling herself with soft-voice as 'Someday Hiccup...you'll have to make choice of saving her...or the village of Berk..I hope you save everyone else..' awhile her heart was telling herself of telling him about how she had dream about her death was going to happen soon which it was nearing unspoken for.

Stoick's eyes looks over towards his son of wondering inside of his mind about how should Hiccup being ready to fight someone could nearing destroy your life with his own hands as he starts thinking about the future of Berk for his future of being cheif was nearing coming to end awhile Hiccup wasn't thinking about becoming chief as his Outcast Hero deeds were choice that he needs to choice from his life.

They begins arriving inside of Berk as the villagers starts sees Valka of being alive which they nearing begin asking her about how she was survived around the 14 years of being gone as she starts explaining the story of how the dragons were nearing kind inside of they're hearts than Hiccup walks over towards the cliff of the Berk awhile Alvin and Asuna were there with Berk villagers which her eyes looks over towards Hiccup of wondering about the mysterious boy infront of her eyes because she could never understand about Hiccup because he always close himself around the others.

She starts walking over towards him awhile her heart begins beating quickly as her cheeks turns a little red because her mind starts asking herself of being wondering about why is her mind asking herself of being soft-honest voice as 'Why is my heart beating quickly for unknown reasons...for Hiccup' awhile Hiccup's eyes over towards the dark blue with white waves of being the ocean awhile his mind begins telling himself as 'My fire..is still burning inside of myself...but I don't ever want to between decision to make..'

Asuna walks and sits down next towards Hiccup of asking him of soft-serious voice as "Why are you here...all alone, Hiccup" as his eyes looks over towards her of wondering about why is she around himself than soft-breeze wind blows around themselves as he speaks with seirous-honest voice which it was "I have being thinking about a lot of things...I met a men who nearing defeated Outcast Hero.." as his mind begins thinking about how his fight went with Drago which he nearly overpower Outcast Hero inside of fight. The battle wasn't over with Drago which Hiccup's mind begins asking himself with serious voice of being 'I'm going to have to watch how he fighting pattern which it was nearing hard than his mind begins thinking about his fightning style.

Hiccup gets up from his seating position of speaks with kind-honest voice of "I'm going to go and get ready for the party tonight.." awhile Asuna's head nods for being the answer 'yes' towards him as she starts getting away from Hiccup than her mind tells herself with serious-honest voice which it was 'I'm falling in love with Outcast Hero..' and her cheeks starts turning light pink of thinking about how the Oucast Hero almost looks like Hiccup figure which she was trying to figure out how does Hiccup know the Outcast Hero battled Drago.

Her eyes looks over towards Hiccup of wondering why is heart telling herself to come closer to Hiccup because she felt warmth from Outcast Hero's holding her that she's going to being safe when Alvin's mens come and steal dragons from the village. The sunlight was starts going down towards the ocean of being light orange and red which it was nearing time for homecoming party for Valka which Hiccup was thinking about designing a new outfit for the Outcast Hero because he needs to learn how to move faster and quickly to dodge Alvin's strikes towards himself.

Hiccup's position was top of the cliff of looking down towards the village of Berk which Nightmare Guard walks over towards him of asking him with serious-honest voice which it was "Do you think...you can handle being hero to your village and princess of dragons?" awhile his mind begins thinking about the safety of Toothless than Hiccup speaks with honest-voice of being "There are dark times coming for us...but when the time comes for me to make decision of saving everyone or Toothless...I know what to do" as dark brown eyes were shows seriousiness inside of themselves afterwards of speaking about how to save the Toothless from Drago whose planning to walk towards inside of Berk and break the party inside of the Mess Hall.

He starts walking towards the Mess Hall as the stars were showing with dark blue skies awhile he was wearing dark blue leather shirt with dark silver leather pants and black boots which he was keeping his Outcast Hero inside of the closet inside of Mess Hall awhile his mind begins thinking about how Drago was going to being dangerous to psychopath enemy to fight. Everyone was talking with each other of being honest and kind awhile Astrid was talking with Scolnut and other teenagers which Hiccup's eyes were showing a little happiness about the villagers of Berk of having peaceful times.

Alvin was talking with Stoick and Valka about how they can build nearing connection with Oucast Island and Berk to make it like they're being peaceful and friendly people which Hiccup's eyes were wondering where Toothless was talking with her fellow dragons about how she can always count onto his Hero deeds to come though as his mind begins thinking about telling himself of being 'I Love You, Toothless but you can't being with me when I'm the Oucast Hero...'

Drago and his men were walking onto the lands of Berk as he shows his serious-dark smile onto his face as his eyes sees the lighting torches for Mess Hall as he starts leading his men to the big doors than he opens themselves as one of his men shots a flaming arrow towards the fire which it made everyone's eyes looks over towards Drago of speaks with serious-honest voice as "Hello everyone...I was hoping one of you can lead to...where the Outcast Hero is" which Asuna's eyes looks over to where Hiccup's position which he wasn't there afterwards of her mind trying to figure out where did he went off to.

Stoick, Valka and Alvin were trying to come up with false-story around the subject of being where Outcast Hero was position which Hiccup begins putting his suit of Outcast Hero onto his body awhile Asuna walks forward of Drago which she says with serious-voice of being "Stop..we don't know where he is" awhile Drago's eyes looks towards the girl who was being brave infront of the villagers of Berk and Outcast Island. Drago's hand was raising to slap Asuna's cheek of trying to treat him which Outcast Hero's hand grabs his hand which he speaks with dark-serious voice of being "Your going to love me..." awhile kicks Drago's chest with focus attack which his movements are push back by the attack than his men starts trying to fight the Outcast Hero.

Hiccup battles all of three of them which his right foot kicks one of them with serious-stopping movement inside of they're chest which his eyes looks over towards the other two men as Asuna's heart begins beating for moments about how hero inside of Outcast Hero was being. Everybody was thinking about the same action around Outcast Hero was defeating Drago's men like they were nothing towards himself which Drago holds a dagger towards Asuna's throat which he says of being dark-serious voice of "How about you stop or I kill this bitch" as Hiccup starts walking around the fallen men which he tells Drago with serious-voice of "If you don't let her go...than I will kill you instantly" as his eyes shows the killer intents inside of themselves which everybody was surprise to shock about how far Outcast Hero was willing to go to save Asuna whose from Outcast Island.

Asuna's heart was beating fast because she never felt anybody would give they're life for herself which her mind begins telling herself with honest-kind voice which it was 'This hero...starting to steal my heart away' afterwards of having stare down inside of each other's eyes which they start thinking about one another of whose going to make the first move as Hiccup has something behind himself with it was dagger inside of his right hand which his eyes were looking at Drago of trying to figure how to not hurt Asuna at the moment.

He throws the dagger towards Drago's head which he dodges which Outcast Hero jumps forward of punches him inside of his cheek with furious-focus blow which he starts losing his vision of trying to focus onto the solution which Hiccup holds Asuna closely to himself which his face was cover by his undershirt awhile his cheeks were turning light red because Asuna's cleavage was nearing showing than his amber eyes whose looking at Drago's location.

People of Berk and Outcast starts gathering men of Drago and himself which Outcast Hero starts walking away from his location which his eyes looks over towards Asuna as he speaks with honest-voice of being "Are you okay?" awhile his mind begins thinking about how Toothless would feel around Hiccup speaking with Asuna which she knows already they are just friends. He begins walking towards out of the Halls as they starts cleaning everything which Hiccup's mind begins thinking about his life was going and he starts asking himself the biggest question that of being 'Is really over between myself and Drago...since he's behind bars now'.

As the night starts wondering inside of the middle of nighttime which Hiccup's eyes looks towards the village of Berk and Toothless' head was sitting onto Hiccup's lap softly which his hand was stroking her head and neck softly with warmly than his mind begins thinking about if there's going to being enemy whose is defeat the Outcast Hero awhile the stars and dark silver moonlight shows around the lands of Berk being lightful island as Asuna, her father and Outcast People starts taking they're leave towards home which Asuna's mind begins thinking about how her heart was going beating quickly for Outcast Hero which she was trying to tell herself that she's in love with him but the question was who is he?

Hiccup and Toothless begins flying towards they're bedrooms which he climbs inside of his bed as he takes his Outcast Hero's outfit off of himself awhile her eyes looks away from him for she was blushing a little red about seen Hiccup into his 'true' form but they had convestion about themselves being inside of the solution to never step into the lands which they aren't ready for it. Truth being told about Toothless wants to 'mated' with Hiccup if he's only ready for the big step as his dark brown eyes looks over towards her shows a little moonlight inside of her beauty black scale body which he begins speaking of being "I promise...I will not anything happen to you" of tone for his voice sounds like serious-honest of trying to keep her away from Drago. He begins dreaming around the subject of being around the protection of Toothless as his eyes closes themselves for his mind begins telling himself which it was 'Are you ready to give up being Outcast Hero?' as his motives were clear as the peaceful waterfall.

The dreams of Hiccup was trying to protect Toothless from the mysterious enemy forces which his eyes widen of being surprise-shock because the lights shows around the figure which it was Drago was sends signals to kill her inside of his presences which the nightmare makes Hiccup feel like his rage and anger inside of his body. Hiccup's hands grabs Toothless' head softly and warmly as he speaks "Please...don't go" of his tears runs down towards the dark green grass which she smiles softly of knowing that Outcast Hero needs to let her go which the feelings inside of himself were begin true about how he felt around Toothless if he was the Outcast Hero.

Hiccup begins awaken up from his nightmare which it was cause by sunlights peeking though his wooden windows as his hand moves to cover the light awhile his eyes trying to focus around his bedroom which his mind begins thinking about why did have kind of dream for which it was nearing focus around the solution being Toothless' death. Toothless' eyes begins opening themselves as she looks over to sees Hiccup looking towards his wooden closet as her mind begins thinking about why is his eyes looking like he wants to throw his outfit of Outcast Hero away or put it away from himself awhile his anger begun wondering about how to destroy or throw Outcast Hero's outfit away from himself. He didn't have to worried about his lost ones because his mother has return inside of his life afterwards of thinking about how his life was going to being like if Toothless did killed infront of himself.

Hiccup grabs a box of being Outcast Hero's outfit was inside of the wooden box which he puts behind of the house as his eyes shows he was ready to move on with his life than his mind tells himself with serious-honest voice of being "I'm Outcast Hero...No more" awhile he begins walking towards his job being with Gobber as he was apprentice of Blacksmith than Stoick and Valka were nearing hiding corner of the house as they starts smiling about they're son of going to take the careful-peaceful steps forwards towards the future than Stoick's mind begins telling himself which it was 'My Son...I pray and hope your doing the right thing' and the sunlight was shrines around the lands of Berk being brightful as he starts walking towards the Blacksmith Store afterward of trying to get mind around his the solution for his life of Outcast Hero was over.

Next Time - Steps towards New Start

R & R please. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Steps towards New Start

Here's the new chapter for Forbidden Love II and I hope everyone isn't anger at myself of updating for awhile.

Hiccup was walkinng towards his job of being Dragon Rider and Apprentice of Gobber's Backsmith of being wondering inside of his mind about how's life is going to being changing for the better choice because his life of being Outcast Hero wasn't going to end towards his actions than Hiccup's brown eyes wonders towareds Toothless as she lays herself down onto the wooden house's rooftop as her senses felt someone's presences from herself and the feelings around of leaving her being alone wasn't going to being happiness inside of his heart. She begins opening her bright green with black widen eyes as Toothless sees her future mate in front of herself of she says with soft-honest voice of being "Hiccup...Are you sure that you can leave Outcast Hero's life out of yours?" awhile her mind begins thinking about her relationship and his nightmares about her death because it was nearing haunting for herself.

Hiccup's thoughts surrounds around his mind of being serious thinking as he speaks of focus-voice as "I believe I can tried to move on from my old life...for the better" awhile he starts traveling towards Gobber's Blacksmith as the sunlight begins shrines around Hiccup's position awhile everybody was thinking about where Hiccup's Outcast Hero than Stoick and Valka was going to being missing parts of his life. The connection between the family was growing inside of they're hearts afterwards of talking towards them of serious-thinking about how his life was going to being different.

A dark silver and white clouds were moving towards the eastern of Berk which Hiccup opens the wooden doors of Gobber's Blacksmith as his serious mind begins thinking about how the future without Drago and Outcast Hero. Gobber's eyes looks over towards his apprentice as he replies of serious-honest voice of "Hiccup...What do you think about the new plans for Berk.." awhile he walks over towards his position and his eyes looks over the building designs for Dragon's Resting Place and where to locate for safetly areas for invaders to places for others.

As the daylight begins shows towards Stoick as his mind begins thinking about how his son was going to being changing for the better decision inside of his life and he starts talking towards his lovely wife which she was standing next towards himself of being soft voice which it was "I don't have any answers about his life was going to being like this...but Hiccup will have to make decision on if one life worth saving of cost of village of people" as her thoughts surrounds the solution of Hiccup's and Toothless' relationship wasn't going to being easy because she was Princess of Dragons awhile he was Future-cheif of Berk.

His decision was going to being life-changing for Hiccup's life as his eyes looks over towards the light brown windows as his mind begins thinking about how the other was taking Outcast Hero wasn't going to being returning back towards they're lives because he has decide to move on from his life awhile his mind begins wondering about Drago's words of being dark storm was going to come and try to run Outcast Hero's life inside into chaos and destruction than his heart begins thinking about how close Toothless was going to being towards himself. Gobber's eyes looks over towards his apprentice of wondering what's wrong with Hiccup's mind and heart because it's being nearing 3 weeks since Outcast Hero was last seen inside of Berk's appearance than he begins asking himself with serious question inside of his mind as 'Is Outcast Hero really going to quit saving people and dragonslike...or is Hiccup going to return to being Outcast Hero to being the right thing to do'.

Hiccup begins walking towards outside to clear his thoughts where Astrid was walking the cliff of wondering about her solution which her eyes looks over towards his position of the sound for closing door than she sees Hiccup having serious-focus thinking pose closing the door and leans his body towards the blacksmith shop awhile his mind begins thinking about his life wasn't going to being same without Outcast Hero around to bother himself. She starts traveling towards Hiccup as she asks him with wondering voice as "Hiccup...are you okay?" than his dark brown eyes up towards her light blond eyes as he speaks with honest-truthfully voice which it was "There's another reason why I quit being Outcast Hero..."

His memories were clear about the time of daylight which he remembers how Outcast Hero heard a cry for help inside of the village of Starlight which he went inside of the burning building of finds the little girl being knock-out by the flaming and smoke around his area as he picks the girl inside of his comforting to safe arms which he felt the building's fire was hot as dragon's breath and his eyes looks over towards the buring window of nearing his only escape for both of they're lives. He starts running towards the window of breaking to make it outside with the little girl inside of his arms and Hiccup takes her towards her mother as he speaks with serious-calm voice of being "Your baby...is fine, ma'am" than his eyes widen of sees everybody taking the flames out of the building awhile someone told Outcast Hero with soft-calm voice which it was "Poor men never made it...but thank you for saving the little girl" as his mind begins thinking about why is everyone's life ends when puts on the suit of Outcast Hero.

Astrid's eyes become focus-serious onto the subject about how Hiccup feels around failing to help someone's life which he saved they're life as she speaks with soft-voice of being "Sometimes...you'll have to take risks but doesn't mean you have to quit being the Hero...You have soul of dragon's hero inside of yourself..Hiccup" awhile she leans of kisses his cheek softly and warmly of being 'thank you' of being the hero inside of everyone's hearts and mind which her cheeks starts turning red of thinking about how the kiss felt warmth and comforting around Hiccup's presences as she beginning about her heart was going to telling herself about how she was still in love with Outcast Hero because he was always doing the rightoues things inside of everyone's lives.

The feeling around the kiss from Astrid was nearing warm and comforting awhile his eyes looks over towards Astrid's position as she starts leaving towards Nadder's den awhile he begins walking towards back of his home of thinking about his new start inside of his lifetime than he opens the wooden chest of holding the Outcast Hero's outfit which he begins speaking towards himself with serious-honest voice as his eyes wonders to Toothless with a little sadness inside of themselves because he knows that his life of being Outcast Hero was never going to end because he knows someday that he'll meet his match but he wants to make sure nobody gets killed or hurt because of his actions of not being there no more.

Toothless flies down towards her future mate of she speaks with serious-honest voice as her eyes looks towards Hiccup putting his Outcast Hero's outfit back onto his body as "Are you sure..about returning back to Outcast Hero?" because of her heart was nearing broken because his promise of never going to put the Outcast Hero's outfit back on was nearing breaking heart of her heart as his eyes were cover by his hair than he speaks with serious-honest voice of "I promise everybody...that I will save and return this world back to being True Peaceful world...I can't do that of being Hiccup.." afterwards of the answers towards Toothless' question was going to being decision onto both of they're lives. She nods her head of understanding the decision for Hiccup's life was going to being nearly impossible for himself to accept if anybody is going to being in danger which his eyes looks over towards the cliff of Berk than where Outcast Island is as he starts talking towards himself of 'I will being ready for the storm come for myself, Drago'.

Hiccup's feelings around the solution of becoming Outcast Hero was nearly next step of new start to become one with Outcast Hero as he starts walking away from Toothless with serious experission which his mind begins telling himself with serious-honest voice of being 'I'm really sorry...Toothless...this my life...I can't involve you no longer' as everybody sees Outcast Hero is back inside of village of Berk which he starts thinking about the village which it was nearing going to meet destruction which he runs towards Nightmare Guard of asking him with serious-voice as "I need your help.." afterwards of talking with solution about Princess of Dragons going to being out of his life and they starts flying inside of the dark blue skies of traveling towards the south of Berk to sees village of Starlight was needs of hero which Outcast Hero jumps from Nightmare Guard which he felt the cool breeze blowing around his face as his eyes sees 10 men who were taking the village as hostages than he starts thinking inside of his mind of being dark-serious voice as 'I'm going to need a distraction...to get the people away from danger..' awhile buildings were high enough to climb as he starts thinking about his landing was going to need being quiet.

He lands onto the hard rock ground which it doesn't hurt himself because he has experience around the field as he slips himself towards the buidling awhile Hiccup hides himself inside of the shadow of the building which his eyes looks over to sees Alvin and Asuna were captives inside of the group for the hostages which he begins thinking about how Alvin wants to connect the villages of Outcast Island with Berk and other villages together to make it peaceful world than he tells himself with serious-calm voice of being 'I'm going to have hit everybody with clear-focus attacks...' than his right hand grabs a dagger with bell which he made it inside Blacksmith to make distraction for his enemies to see what's the sound coming from.

Hiccup throws the dagger towards other dark wooden building as everyone's eyes surprise to see dagger there which it was nearly impossible to see because of the sharp and focus attack was hard to track awhile a men of enemy's eyes looks towards the dagger of being wondering where did it come from. He starts moving away from his position inside of the shadows as Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the hostages with serious-honest inside of his eyes than he jumps from the wooden building as his left arm hits one of the enemie's right jaw with hard-attack.

"Outcast Hero...is here!" One of them speaks loudly voice which it holds nervious inside of his eyes because Hiccup strikes the other enemy with focus-hard attack onto his left side of his face than he kicks the 3 of them with his twist-roundhouse kicks with his boots as his eyes looks onto the hostages as Asuna's mind begins thinking about how her savior come out of the skies. Her heart begins beating fast for Outcast Hero was infront of herself which her mind doesn't know how to progress this solution because she was starting to fall in love with Hero which it was Hiccup under the clothing.

Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the other enemies of running away from himself as he tells everybody inside of the village of being serious-honest voice which it was "The village is safe now..." awhile he starts walking away from everyone of turning himself moving towards the north side of the island as Asuna runs after Outcast Hero as she speaks with honest-calm voice which it was "Hiccup...is that really you inside of Outcast Hero?"

He stops inside of his walking of not believing her mind begins thinking about how she figure it out his identity which his face turns to face her and he speaks with serious-honest voice of "Yes...it's me...Hiccup" awhile his right hand grabs his hood of takes it off of himself which his left hand reaches for his undershirt of revealing his face towards Asuna which her eyes widens of not believing that her heart was falling in love with Hiccup all of this time.

Next Time - Secrets of Hiding Life Reveal

Please R & R 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Secrets of Hiding Life Reveals

Here's the new chaper and update for Forbidden Love II. Don't own the HTTYD.

Hiccup's dark brown eyes were serious because of his identity of Outcast Hero was revealed infront of Asuna whose Outcast Island's future daughter chief which he begins thinking about how's life was going to being nearing dangerous because Asuna's life was going to being at risk. He begins talking with her of serious-honest voice as "I want you to keep Outcast Hero...out of everyone's hearing...because I can't handle you being inside of the danger like Toothless is.." awhile his thoughts begins thinking about he's going to being taking risks to saving people which she was going to being invovled inside of his lifetime.

The reasons of being existances of Outcast Hero was nearing the question surrounding her mind because she never think about how's Hiccup going to being nearing taking risks to dangerous life to protect his secrets from people that he loves to caring about which she starts blushing pink around her cheeks because her mind starts thinking about how Hiccup's feelings could mean that he's in love with her.

Asuna's hands reaches for Hiccup's hands which she holds themselves inside hers of being warmly and softly than she speaks with soft-honest voice as "I will...but please stay safe..I can't bear to lose you like I did my mother was". His heart was nearing sending warmly feelings towards Hiccup's mind about where's his feelings were for Asuna because she felt her feelings for love was important reasons for him was growing about everyday.

They're eyes connects with each other of not knowing what to speak towards one another which Hiccup's forehead touches Asuna's forehead softly which she felt his soft-warming breath towards her soft lips as he says "I promise I will not let anything happen to you or anybody else..." which he starts walking away from her and Hiccup begins looking towards the Nightmare of being serious voice about where he wants to go next because the chaos doesn't rest for the heroes around himself.

He begins thinking inside of his mind about how's his life going to being saving everyone from the chaos wasn't going to being easier which Asusa's life was going to being inside of his hands which his eyes looks over towards Asuna as she starts gathering herself ontop of her dragon which it was Stormcutter which his dark yellow eyes looks over towards Hiccup with great respect of bows his head towards the Outcat Hero was nearing hero towards every dragon inside of they're minds.

His secrets were going to being nearing hard as Nightmare speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Outcast...The requirements of being hero comes with price...just know you'll always have my help.." awhile his mind begins thinking about how Asuna's feelings were nearing real which his moments with Toothless was coming back inside of his thoughts.

"Thank you..for everything you have done for me" Hiccup tells the Nightmare with kind-honest voice which his mind begins thinking about his life because there's always going to being someone out of the great world tried to kill the Outcast Hero and he continues talking with serious-voice which it was "No matter..much I want to change things...It's always the people I love or care about...are always going to pay the ultrimate price if I fail..".

Hiccup and Nightmare begins taking off of the grounds as they travel themselves towards Berk with Hiccup's mind thinking about how Asuna's safety and where is his feelings were going to being Asuna than his heart does belong with Toothless.

Drago was thinking about his escape plans from the prison than he starts moving himself from the seat than he starts asking himself being "I hope you have no corrections to make for yourself, Outcast Hero..." awhile his eyes looks over towards the dark brown wooden door which the dark red liquid falls towards the stone ground and he starts smiling dark-twistlike to see his older brother whose was breaking himself out of the prison which Zen which he has the same hair which his clothing was black metal and leather clothing around inside of his body than his mind begins thinking about whose the men defeating his brother inside of the combat.

"Brother...who has defeated inside of the fight for Berk?" Zen starts talking with Drago with serious-honest voice which his mind begins thinking about Outcast Hero is mysterious person who can understand to speak with dragons than his dark blue eyes looks over towards his brother awhile Drago starts moving himself inside of his feet and his throughts begins telling himself of being his hopes for Outcast Hero can say his goodbyes towards his loved ones because chaos was going to hunt his reality and destroy his mind.

Hiccup and Nightmare were traveling back towards Berk as Hiccup's mind begins thinking about how Drago killed his own men to get a point across of wants the Outcast Hero inside of his army than his eyes looks down towards dark blue oceans water because his throughts were nearing hard time to handle because he doesn't know how to think straight about the solution around the problems of chaos inside of the world.

"Hiccup...Is there something bothering your mind or heart?" Nightmare was talking with honest-comforting voice towards Hiccup as both of themselves which his mind begins wondering about where Hiccup's dangerous life was going to being like. "..Sometimes you'll have to make decision onto where your life wants to being like...nobody can make the decision for you.." he continues talking towards Outcast Hero whose puts his right hand onto his hood than his undershirt of covering his face which he needs start thinking about how to tell Toothless that he couldn't let her get inside of his life no more which it was going to being dangerous one.

The actions is better sound than words which his father was teaching Hiccup when he was really young because his mind begins thinking about how Hiccup going to being the next cheif someday inside of Berk than Hiccup's mind starts thinking about his feelings or emotions for Asuna were going to being nearing hard time to handle of themselves because he doesn't know how feels around her yet. "I would being lier...if I didn't tell you that I have destroy my relationship with Toothless...because I'm starting to think...this life I have...is never going to end" Hiccup speaks with serious-calm voice because his eyes becomes serious inside of his outfit of Outcast Hero awhile Nightmare's left eye looks up towards him of saying towards himself of being 'The greatest battles...are about to begin inside of your life...my boy'.

Hiccup and Nightmare begins landing themselves inside of Berk of thinking about how Hiccup is going to tell Stoick and his mother about Asuna's discovering his identity as the Outcast Hero wasn't going to being easier news to tell themselves because he was going to being thinking about how to tell Toothless to stay away from himself. The sunlight begins shrining around himself of shows promises from the gods and goddess that they are watching out for his journey of going to being nearing dark to dangerous-twist path to take which Hiccup's feet leads himself towards his home of having serious face which Toothless jumps from the villager's home softly which she says with kind-honest voice of being "Hiccup...welcome back" with warmly smile towards him which he stops walking towards his home of having smiles warmly back towards herself than his mind begins wondering about how his relationship with Toothless could being nearly dangerous if Drago or someone's powerful than Outcast Hero can handle inside of his life.

His throughts travels towards Asuna's discovery about Hiccup of being the Outcast Hero was nearing shocking news for himself to handle because she was nearing smart girl which Toothless' eyes looks towards her future mate of cursious look onto her face as she speaks with soft-wondering voice of being "What's wrong..." as Hiccup's dark brown eyes of being serious-honest which he replies with soft-gentle voice as "Asuna knows that I'm the Outcast Hero...I can't let anybody know about my secret because...It's going to being matter of time when I met someone more powerful than myself".

Toothless' paw reaches for his shoulder soft-warminess inside of it which she begins talking with serious-honest voice of being "...Let's hope and pray that we never gonna being separtate for our future battles together" as her mind was telling lied towards Hiccup because she felt the vision of the future of her death was going to being painless but infront of Hiccup was going to being nearly destroy which is why she asked Hiccup's mother, Valka to write the letter for Hiccup to read and understand why she wants him to continue of being Outcast Hero when the world needs the hero to being saved.

As Outcast Island was nearing being quiet-peaceful island which black and dark silver dragon was flying towards Alvin's home which Asuna's eyes were nearing serious because she found out that Hiccup was the Outcast Hero than her love was growing for the boy infront of herself because her heart was telling herself to speak towards Hiccup about the feelings for him than her dragon's paws lands onto soft grass than she slips off of her dragon's saddle which her mind was trying to accept the journey of heart was going to take.

Asuna's hands opens the doors which Alvin was waiting at the light brown wooden table inside of the house which she begins speaking with serious-honest voice of being "Why didn't you tell me that Hiccup was the Outcast Hero...or why is his mind scared about losing someone close to himself?" than Alvin's eyes looks over towards his daughter which his mind begins thinking of answer his daughter's questions.

"I can't really say...but I think Hiccup doesn't want you or anybody close to him because...he only wants hold everyone's hate inside of himself...he can only make the decisions that nobody wants to face or made for themselves..." Alvin speaks with honest-serious voice towards his little girl about Hiccup's solution of being the Outcast Hero because his caring or love was nearing impossible to match for anybody can imagine inside of they're minds than Asuna's light brown eyes looks down towards the dark brown wooden floor of wondering into her throughts about how she felt around Hiccup's presences was always warming and comforting which she speaks outloud awhile Alvin's eyes becomes widen of hearing her outspoken words for the first time inside of his life which it was "I fallen in love with Hiccup..." afterwards of speaking towards her father which her cheeks lights up with rediness around themselves and she believes inside of her heart telling the truth.

Hiccup's eyes were widen about why is his heart beating for thousands miles because of Asuna's presences around himself which he starts feeling arkwards because he doesn't understand his emotions or feelings for the girl which they were going to being married for connection of Berk and Outcast Island as his eyes begins showing tears out of sadness because he felt his heart was betraying Toothless' faith and love towards himself.

Next Time - Old and New Faces of Evil Appears

Please R & R. 


End file.
